


Een zwaard vast te houden aan

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Zoals iedereen weet, profetieën maakt niet uit hoe lang ze nemen zal altijd uitkomen.





	Een zwaard vast te houden aan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.

Belarus is een zwaard meisje en gebonden zich met een bindende bloed magie eed te houden voor eeuwig aan een mythisch zwaard kreeg ze van een verleden reïncarnatie van Mathew. Zonder één van beiden van hen die van hun verleden samen kennen, komt Mathew in contact met haar. Bij het zien van zijn shapeshifting capaciteiten en zijn telepathische band aan de koning van de gepantserde beren, betaalt zij Mathew om haar lijfwacht te worden en het zwaard te houden van kwaad. Dat was veel gemakkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Het zwaard is begeerd, want het kan geesten te doden... maar de ware kracht kan alleen worden ontketend door zijn voorspelde ware wieler die lang lang geleden gestorven zonder het vervullen van de profetie. En zoals iedereen weet, profetieën maakt niet uit hoe lang ze nemen zal altijd uitkomen. Dus Belarus zoekt naar haar oude minnaar en vriend nooit ouder worden en altijd genezing van alle wonden ze wint als ze dwaalt. Deze macht oorspronkelijk allemaal te wijten aan de bloed eed belofte maakte ze nog steeds in stand houden van haar na zo lang, maar nu is het uitgegroeid tot een deel van haar. En, met haar langdurig contact door de oorspronkelijke maker van het bloed eed ze gebonden zich met zo dicht bij haar, ze begint te ontwikkelen nieuwe bevoegdheden en het bewustzijn van haar capaciteiten, die de drie van hen zet op een zoektocht om erachter te komen wat er precies verandert , en waarom. Alleen als ze voelen magie tekenen ze samen doet ze beseffen wie haar bescheiden nieuwe bodyguard daadwerkelijk kan worden.  
________________________________________  
Zoals iedereen weet, profetieën maakt niet uit hoe lang ze nemen zal altijd uitkomen.

En, het is gewoon zo gebeurt het dat de hoofdpersonen van dit verhaal had een profetie om hen heen, hoewel noch wist dat het betrokken de andere, en om eerlijk te zijn, wist men niet eens een profetie bestond op alle, veel minder dat het hem betrof. Dus je waarschijnlijk zien hoe dit kan leiden tot een beetje van de modder omhoog. Of... een beetje meer dan een beetje, om eerlijk te zijn. Immers, hoe bent u verondersteld om iets te doen als je niet weet dat je het te doen?

Dan weer, profetieën zijn vrij goed in om ervoor te zorgen dat dingen waar komen, vooral in situaties als deze.

Dus, beste lezer, hoeveel weet je over zwaard Maidens?

Wilt u meer weten over een naam Belarus?

Hoe zit het met het zwaard dat ze bezit, en neemt haar naam van, voor een violet-eyed man die opnieuw is herboren om hun wereld te redden?


End file.
